Tombent les feuilles de la Lorien
by CryNienna
Summary: One-shot. Lors de ses derniers instants, Gimli confie ses peines et sa douleur d'un amour non partagé aux Vents et aux Valars, dans l'automne sanglant de la belle Lorien... reviews please! (auteur particulièrement nulle en résumé!)


disclamer: les personnage de cette fic appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
genre: drame/romance  
  
personnages: Gimli!!!!  
  
résumé: cette histoire raconte les dernières paroles de Gimli le nain, peu de temps avant son tout dernier voyage. ma première fic sur mon personnage préféré... dans le film...  
  
merci à tous les reviewers. Je répondrais aux messages individuellement sur de la neige et du sang dans la suite de l'histoire, c'est plus logique. Merci donc à Aéléa, et à aurélia bloom pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 6, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'avait reviewer avant. je répondrais par contre sans doute aux reviews de cette fic avec le chapitre 7 de "de la neige et du sang"  
  
et un grand merci à Aéléa qui a corrigé cette fanfic!!!

* * *

Tombent les feuilles de la Lorien...  
  
Legolas pénétra dans la somptueuse chambre aux rideaux tirés. Une lumière bleutée semblait émaner de la fenêtre, irréel rayon d'azur dans cette chambre si sombre. L'elfe se retourna, percevant un léger toussotement sur sa droite. Il s'approcha d'un grand lit où l'on pouvait distinguer une minuscule tâche noire. L'elfe s'assit sur le rebord et poussa un peu les couvertures. à l'intérieur se tenait Gimli le nain, immobile et faible.  
  
Il ouvrit un oeil au contact de la main de l'elfe caressant sa joue. D'une voix bourrue, il s'exclama devant les yeux emplis de larmes de son jeune ami:  
  
« Oh! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous mettre à jouer le sentimental!»  
  
Legolas sourit à cette remarque, mais il ne parvint pourtant pas à effacer l'expression d'infinie tristesse qui semblait gravée sur son visage. Les elfes de la Lorien l'avaient envoyé quérir sur la demande du nain, et il était venu. Gimli semblait particulièrement mal, ce matin-là . Ils étaient arrivés en Lothlorien il y a de ça deux mois déjà , et l'état du nain semblait empirer de jour en jour... Il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps.  
  
Legolas tentait pourtant en vain de repousser cette possibilité. Il avait cru jusqu'à la dernière minute que la médecine elfique pourrait guérir son vieil ami. Mais qui peut lutter contre cette ennemi invincible qu'est le temps?  
  
Legolas baissa les yeux, essayant désespérément de masquer les larmes qui menaçaient à tous moments de le submerger. Gimli s'en aperçu, et d'une main tremblante, il releva lentement la tête de son compagnon. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'imposer cela au petit. C'était un elfe, une créature formidable, et un véritable fils pour lui... Bien que l'elfe en question soit beaucoup plus vieux! Le nain sourit. Legolas avait vu tous ses amis disparaître un par un, et maintenant, il serait le dernier. Tel était le prix à payer pour avoir offert son amitié à des êtres mortels.  
  
L'elfe ne se faisait désormais plus d'illusions sur l'issu du combat que Gimli avait entreprit, seul, contre cette ennemie inévitable: la fatalité. Bientôt, le nain serait vaincu. Et Legolas n'avait même pas pu l'aider, le soutenir dans cette dernière épreuve. Après un long silence, Gimli parla de nouveau:  
  
« -Allons faire un tour dehors, je ne veux pas rester ici... »  
  
« -Mais Gimli, ce serait pure folie! Vous devez vous reposer! Vous êtes si faible! Ce serait dangereux de... »  
  
« -Justement Legolas, » L'interrompit le nain « Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. J'aimerais revoir la Lorien, une dernière fois. Allons mon ami, aidez-moi à me sortir d'ici! Je ne veux pas mourir enfermé entre ses murs si froids... S'il vous plaît Legolas, j'en ai tellement besoin...»  
  
« Ce serait idiot de mettre un terme à votre vie de façon si stupide! Que diraient les récits? » tenta de plaisanter Legolas.  
  
« Je ne veux pas que l'on raconte comme je suis mort, mais comment j'ai vécu, mon ami...» (cf: le dernier samouraï. lol)  
  
L'elfe sourit. Le nain avait longuement insisté pour aller une dernière fois en Lorien avant de quitter les terres du milieu pour les terres immortelles. Sur ses instances incessantes, Legolas avait finalement accepté. Et maintenant, il comprenait qu'il devrait faire le voyage seul.  
  
Délicatement, l'elfe aida le nain à sortir du lit et à se relever. Le nain était bougon, honteux de ne pas pouvoir effectuer ces simples actions seul. La maladie semblait non seulement lui voler sa vie, mais aussi sa dignité. Pendant un instant, Legolas se demanda si la déchéance des mortels dans leurs derniers instants n'était pas plus insupportable que leur mort. Pas à pas, les deux amis s'éloignèrent discrètement de la chambre en prenant garde de ne pas se faire surprendre par leurs hôtes, les elfes de la Lorien, chose relativement aisée, étant donné qu'ils n'en restaient déjà plus beaucoup...  
  
Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt. Legolas s'éloigna un peu, préférant laisser son ami seul avec ses souvenirs. Gimli se dirigea donc vers le lac de la Lorien, près de l'endroit où Galadriel lui avait remis son présent. Puis, épuisé par cette petite escapade matinale, le nain s'assit sur ces berges et commença à regarder son pâle visage, aminci par la maladie, dans le reflet du miroir limpide et clair de l'eau.  
  
Et c'est près de cet endroit là , que les plus beaux instants de sa vie lui revirent en mémoire... Alors le nain sortit un vieux parchemin, et commença d'un geste mal assuré et tremblant, la rédaction de ses tous derniers mots...

* * *

Galadriel...  
  
Ce nom sonne déjà comme une injure à sa beauté, lorsqu'il est prononcé par un être aussi disgracieux que moi. Galadriel, Dame de la Lorien et ensorceleuse... Mon cœur vous appartient désormais...  
  
Je me souviens encore, de notre première rencontre. Mais douloureux est ce souvenir. Mon cœur mortel a cessé de battre pour me faire vivre dès l'instant où je vous ai aperçu. Car désormais, il n'est plus qu'un morceau de chair insignifiante, poursuivant son labeur dans le seul but de continuer à faire subsister votre souvenir.  
  
Galadriel, vous voici si loin de moi, alors que j'aimerais tellement sentir votre présence... Que cette forêt me semble froide et morte, en l'absence de sa Dame. Je suis semblable à elle. Je dépéris d'amour pour vous... Votre souffle était l'air que je respirais, et je me plaisais Ã croire que l'eau fraîche et pure que je buvais était issue de vos pleurs. Alors, si vous saviez comme chaque goutte devenait pour moi le plus précieux des biens que la terre n'ait jamais pu contenir...  
  
Tristes seront nos retrouvailles, ma belle Dame, car je crains hélas, que nos yeux ne se rencontrent désormais plus que dans les cavernes froides et sombres de Mandos. Qu'il vous rappelle à lui le plus tard possible, et que les Valars vous gardent! Ma bien-aimée. Mais quand vous me rejoindrez dans ce sinistre endroit, j'ose espérer, que vous jetterez alors un regard, ne serait-ce que de dédain, sur cet être ridicule que je suis. Je vous offre aujourd'hui ma vie, faites de ma mort ce qu'il vous plaira.  
  
Dans ma main toujours ont luis vos trois cheveux d'or. En vain j'ai cherché un écrin, ou un cristal capable de contenir pareil trésor. Mais c'est bredouille que je suis revenu, car une vie de nain n'aurait jamais suffit à trouver dans les merveilles de la terres de tels objets. Puissiez-vous me pardonnez, de n'avoir à offrir à votre présent, que la paume disgracieuse de ma main et mon amour infini comme éternelle demeure. Mes regrets seront éternels, mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir pu jeter un regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau.  
  
Les flammes du Mordor et l'anneau de pouvoir ont moins brûlés Frodon que l'on fait vos yeux, teintés du ciel où désormais je vais demeurer, attendant votre venu. Si l'anneau possedait le hobbit, vos deux saphirs sauvages se sont également emparés de moi, et jamais je n'aurais eu la force de m'en séparer. Si vous pouviez seulement imaginer la joie de savoir que mon image s'y est reflétée, durant quelques infimes secondes...  
  
Belle Dame d'argent, pardonnez l'audace dont je fais preuve d'oser m'adresser directement à vous, avec ces mots maladroits, qui m'ont si souvent trahis. Maudits mots! Toute ma vie, j'ai prononcé des paroles légères, mais aujourd'hui enfin, je sens tout le poids que peut avoir seulement un prénom. Galadriel, cela sonne comme un doux supplice. Est-ce ainsi que je devrais appeler ma mort?  
  
Le temps me manque en effet, mais mon désir de vous revoir en est accru. Si seulement tout pouvait s'être arrêter ce jour là , en Lorien... Je ne mérites pas votre amour. Mais c'est le seul que j'ai connu, ou du moins éprouvé, et je vous en suis gré. Si l'amour avait un visage, ce serait sans nul doute le votre.  
  
Belle Lothlorien! Tombent tes feuilles de lumière comme autant de sanglots désespérés, cela ne la fera pas revenir. Non, elle ne reviendra pas, douce forêt aux pleurs d'or. Jamais. Toutes les larmes dorées que tes Mallormes verseront dans leur automne ne la ramèneront pas.  
  
Tombent les feuillent de la Lorien, emportant avec elles mes souvenirs, et mes dernières forces. Ce paysage désolé, c'est moi qui est choisi de le revoir. C'est ici que je veux mourir, dans cette lumière d'or, me rappelant tellement, le soleil de ses cheveux. Triste et maudit est ce pays sans elle. Tout comme mon coeur. Cette forêt est le reflet de mon âme. Elle est dévastée, comme ma vie. Je dresse ici le portrait d'une vie échouée, car tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu était vain, et tout ce qui m'était précieux m'est désormais inaccessible. Je mourrais donc, sans un au revoir.  
  
Cette lettre d'adieu, jamais, hélas, vous ne la lirez, ma belle Dame. Je m'en voudrais trop, de commettre le crime de faire saigner le bleu lagon de vos yeux, de quelques infimes larmes limpides comme le plus précieux des diamants. Ces sentiments resteront donc à jamais enfouis dans les secrets de cette terre, et je les emporteraient avec moi, dans les profondes entrailles de cette forêt. Quel lourd secret à porter, et quels douloureux regrets, de ne pouvoir dire à ceux que l'on chérit: « Je vous aime...».

* * *

Le nain doucement plia le parchemin, et le jeta dans les eaux froides du lac, pensant son secret bien garder. Puis, fatigué et lassé de cette éprouvante fugue, il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant des mallormes en pleurs..  
.

* * *

Legolas ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard. Son ami était étendu sur le sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la silhouette endormie. Sa main délicate se posa sur l'épaule de son ami qu'il secoua doucement. Mais le nain ne se réveilla pas, et plus jamais il n'ouvrirait les yeux.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, eurent lieu les obsèques de Gimli le nain. Au pied d'un mallorme en bordure du lac, on déposa son corps de glace. Dans son poing, serrés fermement sur son coeur, les trois cheveux d'or de Galadriel rivalisaient de beauté avec le soleil. Doucement, Legolas s'avança, et déposa sur la tombe la feuille de lorien que la Dame leur avait remis.   
  
Désormais, il était le seul porteur du souvenir de la Communauté. L'elfe inclina légèrement sa tête dans un dernière révérence et chuchota:  
  
« Vous avez bien choisi votre dernière demeure mon ami. Au bord de ce lac béni, vous vous êtes éteint. La légende dit, que ce lac est formé par les innombrables pleurs de Nienna. Puisse t-elle être vraie, et puisse les larmes qu'elle a versé pour vous être mélées à ces eaux protectrices. Bientôt, tout sera mort, ici. Mais ce lac restera là , éternel, immuable comme l'était votre amour, et votre dévouement.»  
  
Il s'assit au pied du dernier refuge de son ami, jusqu'à ce que le chant des mouettes vient brisé son coeur. Alors, il décida de partir, et d'abandonner de ce fait ces terres endeuillées. Il se releva, et murmura aux vents naissants:  
  
« Ainsi, mon ami, voici venu le temps de notre séparation. Quel moment idéal. L'automne de mon peuple est arrivé, est bien que mon coeur soit déchiré entre cette terre et l'autre, je me dois de partir à présent. Les mouettes m'appellent, n'entendez vous pas leur douloureux sanglots?  
En vérité, je ne sais si elle pleure votre amour ou mon départ, mais ces cris plaintifs resteront à jamais dans mon âme. Je ferais part de votre souvenir à la Dame de Lorien. Elle saura comment, vous avez vécu... Namarië, Gimli, Mellon mîn...  
  
Tombent les feuilles de la Lorien  
L'automne des premiers-nés touche à sa fin  
Tombent les feuilles de la Lorien  
Jamais plus leur triste chant ne résonnera au loin.  
  
Partis, enfuis vers ces terres lointaines  
Les elfes ont disparut  
Emportant avec eux la lumière incertaine  
Qui guida ce coeur depuis longtemps perdu.  
  
Tombent les feuilles sur le lac enneig  
L'hiver des premiers nés est arriv  
Tombent ces feuilles, linceul du pass  
Sur un peuple qui s'éteint résigné.  
  
Elle est partis au loin,  
Mais son souvenir brille encore  
Et c'est dans cette froide main,  
Que luisent désormais ses trois cheveux d'or.  
  
Tombent les feuilles,  
Que restera t-il de nous?  
Tombent les deuils  
Et les espoirs de fous.  
  
Toujours ici, mon ami  
Vous attendrez votre dame  
éternellement berc  
Par le chant de ses larmes  
  
Puisse Nienna sur la Lorien  
Jeter un dernier regard  
Puissent ses pleurs comme un doux refrain  
Appeler la clémence des Valars  
  
Tombent les feuilles sur ce monde obsolète,  
C'est sous ce tapis d'or que désormais s'endort  
Gimli le nain poète  
Gardien éternel des trois cheveux d'or.»  
  
Le prince de Mirkwood abandonna alors les terres du milieu pour la belle Valinor. Il garda secret la disparition de son ami. Ainsi, certains s'étonnant de ne plus rencontrer le nain, prétendirent qu'il s'en était allé avec l'elfe des bois, vers les rivages blancs, par delà les océans...   
  
Ce qui était un peu vrai, puisque c'était là-bas, que son coeur était demeuré prisonnier...

* * *

Et loin de là , de l'autre côté de l'océan, une elfe ramassait une lettre que le vent et la mer lui avaient apporté. Cette elfe offrit le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit possible de donner à un amour défunt: une larme.  
  
Tristement, elle ramena ses cheveux d'or en une mèche, puis, elle les coupa afin de les offrir à l'océan. Les Valars avaient bénis la dernière lettre du nain. Les pleurs de Nienna l'avaient protégées, et miraculeusement, ses dernières paroles avaient été sues.  
  
Et dans la lumière naissante d'Eärendil, sous les pleurs des mouettes en deuil, de fins cheveux d'or flottaient sur la mer limpide et calme des tristes soirs d'été, où le ciel s'embrase de larmes sanglantes et de regrets éternels...

* * *

voilà! c'est fini!! une petite review maintenant? sioupait!!!! 


End file.
